A conventional computer interface provides a variety of simplified techniques that can be used to select and activate a particular program or application. While the nomenclature and some of the launch features vary depending upon the operating system, in general these techniques allow a shortcut for the desired program/application to be placed directly on the desktop or within a taskbar or dock located at a screen edge, for example along the top or bottom of the screen. When the user selects a particular program/application, either by tapping (or double tapping) on the program/application icon if the interface is a touch-screen, or selecting the program/application by clicking (or double clicking) on the icon using a mouse, the program/application opens up on the screen. Generally the program/application will open in a full screen mode, i.e., maximized to cover the entire screen window. In some operating systems, if the program/application was minimized prior to its last closure, when re-opened it will re-open in the same size window as when it was closed. Similarly, if the program/application was minimized prior to its last closure, when re-opened the program/application will typically be located in the same location on the screen as where it was when it was last closed.
When a touch-screen or mouse-controlled user interface is used in a vehicle, the driver is often required to open an application, input data, or otherwise interact with the interface in a rushed manner and while performing other tasks related to driving the car. In this and similar scenarios, conventional application shortcuts may provide the user with insufficient control. Accordingly, what is needed is shortcut technique that optimizes user control over the opening application, thus minimizing user interaction while still providing the user with the desired level of control. The present invention provides such a user interface.